


La montaña ha ido a Mahoma

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lunch, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “He decidido que ya no tengo intención de ser dejado plantado por el almuerzo, Ko. Pues, dado que no puedes volver a casa a comer… He decidido de llevarte la comida. Un picnic en el centro de Tokyo no es una solución, pero tengo bastante confianza en mis habilidades culinarias para decir que soy mejor de un bocadillo por la cafetería de los estudios. ¿Verdad?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	La montaña ha ido a Mahoma

**La montaña ha ido a Mahoma**

Kei estaba cansado.

Malditamente cansado.

Durante días había vuelto a casa por la universidad para el almuerzo, esperando que Kota volviese a casa también.

Pues, en una rutina ya consolidada, su móvil sonaba, y Kei contestaba con una mueca.

_Soy ocupado esta tarde, tomaría demasiado tiempo para volver a casa, voy a comer un bocadillo a los estudios. _

Kei estaba cansado de esa habitud de Yabu.

Comprendía sus obligaciones, comprendía que volver a casa por los estudios de TV Tokyo fuera algo estúpido, considerando que tenía otro que hacer cerca.

Pero ya no podía cocinar un almuerzo que pues iba a comer solo, casi obligado, con el estómago cerrado por el mal humor.

Pero Kei nunca había sido persona de darse por vencido.

Si Mahoma no iba a la montaña, estaba la montaña que iba a Mahoma.

Miró fijo al reloj, impaciente.

Estaba casi mediodía y media, y Kei estaba al lado de la cafetería de los estudios.

Sabía que Kota no iba a tardar a llegar.

Cuando lo vio lejos, lo saludó con su mano.

“¡Hola Hikaru, hola Ko!” les dijo, con una sonrisa.

“Kei... ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que habías vuelto a casa.” el mayor tenía una expresión confusa, casi asustada.

Inoo cogió sus hombros, pues agarró su muñeca.

“Pasaba de aquí por casualidad.” acortó, girándose hacia Hikaru. “Tenemos algo de hacer, Hikka. Voy a restituírtelo en menos de una hora, te lo prometo.” dijo a su amigo, pues arrastró su novio afuera de los estudios.

El mayor no dudó de Kei y solo lo siguió, probablemente más por la sorpresa que por una real confianza en los planos del chico.

Cuando se quedaron en un parque acerca de los estudios y Kei tomó de su cartera un pequeño mantel que extendió al suelo, Yabu pareció aún más confuso.

“Kei... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?” le preguntó, frunciendo.

El menor lo ignoró; tomó dos bento y un termo, pues se sentó en el suelo, invitando el otro a hacer lo mismo.

“He decidido que ya no tengo intención de ser dejado plantado por el almuerzo, Ko. Pues, dado que no puedes volver a casa a comer…” indicó la escena enfrente a ellos, melodramático. “He decidido de llevarte la comida. Un picnic en el centro de Tokyo no es una solución, pero tengo bastante confianza en mis habilidades culinarias para decir que soy mejor de un bocadillo por la cafetería de los estudios. ¿Verdad?” dijo a su novio con tono practico, pasándole los palillos.

Yabu lo miró fijo, encantado.

Pues improvisamente se echó a reír, y cabeceó.

“Te amo, Kei.” murmuró.

Inoo asentí, satisfecho, y empezó a comer.

Había realmente poco que le podía impedir de ganar lo que quería.


End file.
